I'm Glad I Met You
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Ok what if Galinda and Elphaba met BEFORE they met at Shiz University? 11 year old Elphaba and her family move across the street from the Uplands. Will she and the peppy girl across the street become friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Wicked fanfic, so I'm sorry if its not that good... Well anyways I thought maybe Glinda and Elphaba knew eachother BEFORE they met at Shiz University. By the way they are about 10-11ish Well I hope you like it! And please review whether its compliments, complaints, flames, suggestions, any kind of review! Reviews really make my day... Lol**

* * *

**Elphaba's POV**

Well here I am at our new house, no matter where I go, I'll never make any friends... No one ever liked me, the closest thing to a friend I've ever had was my sister Nessa. On top of that my father hates me, all because I was born this way...

"Elphaba, help finish unpacking! NOW!" Mr. Thropp yelled.

Without a word I came and did as my father said. Nothing else better to do anyway...

**Galinda's POV**

"Galinda!" Momsie exclaimed.

"Yes Momsie?" I replied.

"Come down here, let's go greet our new neighbors!"

"New neighbors?"

"Yes, the Thropp family moved in across the street," Popsicle said.

"Do I have to be nice?"

"Yes."

"Fine," I walked down the stairs and followed them.

**Elphaba's POV**

The doorbell rang. "Go get that Elphaba!" my mother exclaimed.

I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello, we heard you moved in and we just wanted to welcome you," the lady said. There was also a man and a girl of about my age in a pink top and a matching pink skirt... I really didn't like that color much.

"Nice to meet you. Mr. and Mrs?"

"Upland," Mr. Upland replied.

"And this is our daughter Galinda Upland. What is your name dear?" Mrs. Upland asked.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, would you like me to get my parents," I asked.

"Sure it'd be nice to meet them."

"Ok just a second," I said going back to the kitchen . "Father, our neighbors have come to welcome us."

They followed me back to the door. They chatted for a while I don't know if I'll get along with Galinda, but it's be nice...

**Ok sorry its short, I'll update soon and sooner if you review! Pleeeeease review! They really do make my day. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Lol before the story here's one of my "Behind the Laptop" Scenes!**

**Behind the Laptop..**

Galinda: Hey I don't remember any of this! None of it's true!

Heidi (Me): Well...

Elphaba: Come on spit it out!

Heidi: Well... Ok Madame Morrible erased your memory!

Galinda and Elphaba: WHAT?

Madame Morrible: I did NO such thing!

Elphaba: Yeah right!

Heidi: Actually I lied she spoke the truth. I made all this up. This story is all my imagination.

Galinda: You're so mean! ...Meanie!

Person in audience: Yeah Heidi! You meanie!

Heidi: Oh shut up Linda (BroadwayBabeWA). You're not exactly being helpful here. Well anyway on with the-

Linda: Story! OK we get it!

Me: *sigh*  


**Elphaba's POV**

I woke up the next morning, it was about ten o'clock. The phone rang.

"Elphaba, father said to get the phone," my younger sister Nessa said.

"Can't you get it?"

"Answer it now!" my father yelled.

I went downstairs and did as he said. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi!" the voice said happily, it was girl.

"Who is this?"

"It's Galinda, I was gonna go to the mall with some friends, but none of them could make. Want to come with?"

Wow she wants to hang out with me? We just met last night. No one has ever liked me at all... All because of my color. "Sure, I have to ask," I replied, I then put down the phone and I asked father, "Father, the girl Galinda across the street invited me to come over and go to the mall, may I go?"

"Fine you may go, do I look like I care?" He asked sternly.

I went back downstairs and picked up the phone again. "I'll be right over."

"OK! This is gonna be so fun!"

"Yeah." I hung up the phone and got ready. This is the first time I've ever went hung out with someone. Maybe we truly can be friends...

**Hey, Ok I know this is waaayy too short but I though that would be a good way to end the chappy I'm updating chap 3 right NOW so keep readin! Remember to hit that review button and tell me what you think! Bitte und Danke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's the next chapter! Sorry if its kinda drags on and gets boring. Hope you like it! I don't know what you're expecting but this might not be your prediction. By the way Linda (BBW) I decided to add us into the story. =P**

**Galinda's POV**

This really will be fun, I thought. My plan will work out perfectly!

"Now be nice ok? No mischievousness," Popsicle said.

"Yes Popsicle!" I replied innocently.

I went to the door to greet Elph- whatever her name was. I was never good with names. "Hey, um... what's your name again?" I asked.

"Elphaba," she replied.

"Um, ok elpha, um, ok it'll take a while for that to register."

"It's fine."

I got out my wand. I tried a teleportation spell. Nothing happened...

"Um do you want me to try?" she replied getting out her wand.

"Alright. I'm hopeless at magic."

She got out her wand and did the spell and they ended up at the mall.

"Wow your good at magic."

"Thanks."

Ok time for plan ditch the new girl who I don't know the name of! I thought. "Oh look its my friends Linda and Heidi!"

"Hey Galinda!" Linda and Heidi said in unison.

"This is Elpha, um wait what's your name again?"

"Elphaba," she replied, clearly getting annoyed now.

"Nice to meet you Elphaba," Heidi said.

"Nice to meet you too," Elphaba replied.

I looked at Linda. She got out her wand and did a spell and she and I disappeared to another part of the mall.

"Hey Linda, you left Heidi," I said.

"Well I didn't want to completely ditch Elphaba, that wouldn't be right," Linda replied.

"But that was the whole point."

"Well it's not right. You can be really selfish and rude sometimes. I don't feel like talking to you right now," she said and then disappeared leaving me on my own.

**Elphaba's POV**

They just ditched me... I thought.

Linda appeared. "Stupid Galinda, she really can be selfish."

"Can be? That's an understatement, sorry Elphaba she did the same thing to me when I moved to this area." Heidi said.

"I should have known. Well I'm used to it, no one has ever like me," I replied.

"I'm sorry."

Well this was quite a day. I thought to myself. I had a feeling that girl would be nothing but trouble.

**Ok so there's the end of chapter 3! Did you expect Glinda to pull something like this? Well anyways hit that button and review! Danke!**

**~Heidi**


	4. Mean

**Hey! Here is chapter 4! I'd like to thank my reviewers for this story thus far: The Truth's Lie, BroadwayBabeWA, and Demulrina! You're all awesome! By the way just thought I'd say I just posted another story called "I Mourn the Wicked!". Be sure to check that one out too :-) Ok so about this chapter, its gonna be a songchapter. I'm adding the song 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. Lol sorry if that's weird I just thought it'd fit the scene. Lol.**

**Galinda's POV**

I'm all alone... Linda and Heidi ditched me... I feel so alone... I'm never gonna make any permanent friends, it's hopeless... Linda always called me 'selfish', I barely know what that means. All I wanted is to be popular and have a lot of friends... Maybe I shouldn't have done what I've done... Yeah she's green and kind of weird and smarter then me, but she seemed nice... Should I ask for forgivness? No that'd look stupid, should I apologize? Oh what should I do? That's all I am, hopeless, selfish and mean.

A song started playing on the speaker in the store I was at...

_**You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use  
against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing,  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm  
wounded,  
You, picking on the weaker man.**_

Well you can take me down with just one single blow, But you don't  
know what you don't know.

Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so that you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

"Oh the irony!" I said loudly getting some weird stares...

_**You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your  
humiliation,  
You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them,  
I walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never  
impress  
you,  
I just wanna feel okay again.**_

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road.  
But you don't know what you don't know.  
(From: .)

Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so that you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening,_**  
**__**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing,  
But all you are is mean.  
All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean.  
And mean, and mean, and mean.**_

But someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

I don't know what to do... I may never learn...

**Lol ok so there's the end of chap 4! Hope you liked it and sorry about the shortness... Please review! Bitte und Danke!**_**  
**_


End file.
